The present disclosure relates to juvenile vehicle seats, and particularly to juvenile vehicle seats for supporting children on passenger seats in a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to juvenile vehicle seats adapted to be coupled to vehicle seats by a vehicle child-restraint belt system.